


Hello, Lokitty

by Ysabetwordsmith



Series: Schrodinger's Heroes [3]
Category: Hulk (2003), Schrodinger's Heroes, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe, Anger, Anger Management, Animal Transformation, Cat Loki, Cats, Cosmic Cube, Cosmic Strings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dimension Travel, Escape, Evil, Evil Plans, Evil Twins, Gen, Good and Evil, Loki Angst, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki-centric, Lokitty, Magic, Magical Accidents, Multiplicity/Plurality, Poor Loki, Quantum Mechanics, Teasing, Tesseract, Transformation, Uneasy Allies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysabetwordsmith/pseuds/Ysabetwordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With some help from evil!Schrodinger, Loki escapes from prison.  Together they search for the Tesseract.  It does not go very well for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take My Paw, Loki

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is a Marvelverse crossover with _[Schrodinger's Heroes](http://penultimateproductions.weebly.com/schrodingers-heroes.html)_ , and ties in with the _Schrodinger's Hulk_   fiction series listed on the [crossover page](http://penultimateproductions.weebly.com/crossover-content.html). It was partly inspired by some prompts from LiveJournal user Siliconshaman during the October 1, 2013 Poetry Fishbowl. I'm dividing the poem into parts because, yes, it's the size of a story; I do that sometimes.
> 
> You can see the [original post on Dreamwidth](http://ysabetwordsmith.dreamwidth.org/9579029.html) for the comments.

Loki was bored.  
He was stupendously,  
 _epically_ bored.

He had lost count  
of how long he had been  
in prison this time,  
largely because he was  
busy trying to reassemble his magic.

It was urgent that he succeed  
in freeing himself  
before the Chitauri  
managed to track him down.  
They would not be happy  
about the loss of the Tesseract.

A white cat slipped into his cell,  
seeming not to notice  
the stone walls and magical wards.

"Now how did you do that?"  
Loki wondered aloud,  
regarding the possible ally.  
Cats were sometimes master  
of stranger mysteries.

"I go where I want,"  
the cat replied.

"That's quite a gift," said Loki,  
who was a sorcerer himself.  
"What brings you here?"

"Take my paw, Loki,  
and I will bring you to the Tesseract,"  
the cat offered.

Loki took his paw.

The cell ceased to contain them.

Loki and the cat  
walked the branches of  
Yggdrasil the World Tree,  
high in the solar winds  
where the Bifrost had never gone.

It was terrible and beautiful.  
Loki could not help remembering  
how he had once fallen  
through the empty spaces  
that reached all around them.

Yet the branch beneath his feet  
remained solid, and the white cat  
shone like a beacon ahead of him.  
For once in his life, Loki followed willingly.

"Why are you doing this?"  
Loki said.

"Let's say I share your interest  
in the Tesseract," said the cat.  
"There may be some small difficulty  
in liberating it from its current location."

"Isn't there always," Loki said,  
trying and failing not to think of Thor.  
"Let me guess: evil twin?"

"Good twin, actually," said the cat.  
"I myself am the evil one of us,  
although it's a matter of quantum mechanics  
rather than concurrent birth."

"Won't this be fun,"  
Loki drawled.

Presently they came to a world,  
and within the world, a desert.  
After some thought, Loki recognized it  
as Midgard, but not the Midgard that he knew.  
Somehow they had come to a different one.

"Welcome to Texas, watch your step,"  
the cat said to Loki as they settled  
into the soft red-gold sand.

The air was hot and dry.  
The landscape was full of warm colors --  
tawny or chocolate rocks,  
yellow and orange wildflowers --  
cooled only by green grass and trees.  
It looked nothing like the frozen realm of Jotunheim.

Loki _liked_ Texas.

Texas did not like Loki.

Guess who has the bigger bag of cats.

Meanwhile, in a compound not far away,  
Bruce Banner was experiencing a probability failure.  
This was the only way the poor scientist's brain  
could define what seemed to be happening to him.

Specifically, he had turned into a cat:  
quite a large and handsome cat,  
with shaggy brown fur striped in black,  
wide triangular ears with tufts at the tip,  
and a magnificent flume of tail.

"Will you look at that," Ash said casually,  
"Bruce is a Maine Coon."

Bruce stalked forward,  
lashing his long splendid tail.

He placed himself nose-to-nose with Alex,  
whose fault this doubtless was,  
and leaned into her.

Alex was, at the moment,  
not a tall blonde woman  
and a very capable fellow scientist  
but a cream-furred and rather small cat  
who had somehow managed to blow up reality --  
again -- without so much as a puff of smoke.

"Alex ... turn me back,"  
Bruce said to her. "NOW."


	2. Some Kind of Incursion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce learns the joys of being a cat. Then Loki arrives, and everyone's day gets a lot less relaxing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For comments, see the [original Dreamwidth post](http://ysabetwordsmith.dreamwidth.org/9580563.html).

"I'm sorry Bruce," said Alex.  
"I can't do that yet.  
There's been some kind of incursion  
and it caused this as a side effect.  
It will take me a while to sort out.  
Just relax and enjoy yourself."

"This is _not relaxing,"_  
Bruce said. "I need to stay calm.  
Bad things happen otherwise."

Ash stroked her hand down his back.  
Bruce arched into the touch.  
"Oh," he said. "Oh, that feels _so good_.  
Do that some morrrre ..."  
His voice trailed off into a purr,  
and he flopped down on Ash's lap.

"Crisis averted,"  
Ash said smugly.

Bruce kneaded her thigh  
with just a hint of claw.

"I think we may need some backup,"  
said Kay, and put in a call  
to Dusty and her mercenaries.

The rest of the morning passed quietly, though,  
and Bruce was astonished at how much  
he enjoyed being a cat.

Then the Teflon Tesseract  
began to do something new and stranger.  
It went from being the size of a county  
to the size of a Rubik's cube.

Bruce stared in dismay  
at the small mirrored block,  
seeing himself reflected in it.

"I am Loki of Asgard," said a sly voice,  
"and I come burdened with glorious purpose.  
Give me the Tesseract."

Bruce put his paws on it. "Loki ..."  
This is not the Tesseract you're looking for.  
Move along."

Loki frowned.  
The silvery cube  
 _did_ look different than the one  
he remembered seeing before.  
Perhaps it was not the object  
that he sought after all.

He opened his mind  
and searched for the mystical signature.

It was ... everywhere ...  
spread out like fog  
in long looping tracks  
across the countryside.

Loki sighed, and began  
to search on foot.  
Surely he would come to  
something that looked more familiar.

What he found instead  
was his new ally  
perched atop a cube  
of plain beige fabric.

The mystical signature in the room  
was doing things that Loki  
had never imagined, let alone seen,  
and he said so in a rather plaintive tone.

"Loki, this _is_ a tesseract.  
Quit blithering and help me program it,"  
said the white cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Cats purr](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Purr) for many reasons. It can be [voluntary or involuntary](http://www.knowyourcat.info/info/purr.htm). In this series, I'm taking advantage of the tremendously hedonistic nature of cats to render the characters vulnerable to sheer physical pleasure in ways that they aren't while in human form. Shapeshifting can be very disconcerting that way.
> 
> [Kneading](http://www.petfinder.com/cats/cat-behavior-and-training/why-do-cats-knead/) is a carryover from nursing as kittens. Some cats are always gentle or always rough with it. Particularly savvy cats may be gentle when pleased, but use claws when annoyed.
> 
> [Loki's introduction](http://m.imdb.com/title/tt0848228/quotes?qt=qt1689827) comes from [_The Avengers_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Avengers_\(2012_film\)) _:_  
>  Loki: "I am Loki, of Asgard. And I am burdened with glorious purpose."
> 
> [Bruce's remark](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0076759/quotes) about the Tesseract is paraphrased from _[Star Wars](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars_Episode_IV:_A_New_Hope)_. I tend to write Bruce as a geek.  
>  Obi-Wan: "These aren't the droids you're looking for."  
> The quote has made it into everyday language use as seen in the [Urban Dictionary reference](http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=these%20aren't%20the%20droids%20you're%20looking%20for).


	3. An Occupational Hazard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Evil!Schrodinger struggle with the Tesseract. Alex, Kay, and Bruce interrupt them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the [original Dreamwidth post](http://ysabetwordsmith.dreamwidth.org/9582404.html) for comments.

Loki tried.  
Honestly he did.

The Tesseract --  
or at least this version of it --  
utterly defied him.

"Perhaps I should have made  
a more thorough examination of Tony Stark  
before heaving him out a window,"  
Loki grumbled as he worked.

"Yes, I've had quite similar thoughts  
about Schrodinger,"  
said the white cat.  
"It's an occupational hazard, I think.  
I've heard the same from  
many of my villain friends."

Loki laughed.  
"You know, you're right.  
Victor says exactly the same thing  
about Mr. Fantastic.  
Just between you and me,  
I think there's some ... _history_ there."

"Usually is," his ally agreed.  
"Here, hold this." He hooked his claws  
into the air and pulled out  
what looked like a bit of string.

It took Loki three tries to grab hold,  
and even then it writhed and burned in his grasp  
like a live wire, sparking with power.

Then somebody shot at them,  
and Loki dropped the thing,  
causing magic to spatter everywhere.

"Alex, watch out," shouted Kay.  
"Evil!Schrodinger is back in the compound!"

The Tesseract folded itself away into thin air  
as the white cat yowled a protest  
and ran out of the room,  
abandoning Loki to his fate.

Oh, well.  
It wasn't as if Loki  
would have done anything different  
if their positions had been reversed.

He dodged the gunfire  
and fled for his life.  
The green grass and scrubland  
provided meager cover  
but Loki was accustomed  
to making do with less.

He was quite proud of his progress  
sneaking across the compound  
until Bruce abruptly blocked his path.

"Don't make me angry," said Bruce,  
warm breeze ruffling his shaggy fur.  
"You wouldn't like me when I'm angry."

"I am actually aware of that,"  
Loki said in a sour tone.  
"You made that quite clear  
the last time we met."

"I've never seen you before in my life,"  
Bruce said. "I'm quite sure I'd remember.  
You smell crazy and you look even worse."

"Fine words from someone  
who can't even control his own shape,"  
Loki shot back. "It's a poor berserker  
that loses his grip on himself  
off the field of battle."

Bruce flinched and looked away.

That was all the chance Loki needed  
to dart past him and escape,  
using his long legs to good advantage.

Soon he made his way  
back inside the building,  
following his magic-sense  
to another nexus of power.

The Tesseract had rematerialized.

Loki stared at it in horror.  
This time it took the form  
of a red-and-green cube  
made of some springy cloth.

He poked at it.  
Threads of magic  
curled away into the air.

Evil!Schrodinger was nowhere to be seen.

Loki would just have to try on his own.  
He cast a nice solid shielding spell  
and then settled down to meditate  
on the proper sequence of runes  
to harness the power before him.

Some undetermined time later,  
Loki opened his eyes  
to a hammering headache  
and a small cream cat saying gently,  
"Loki, sweetie, you need quantum physics  
to understand a tesseract."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's defenestration of Tony Stark appears in _[The Avengers](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Avengers_\(2012_film\))_.
> 
> Good!Schrodinger and evil!Schrodinger have kind of an odd relationship. It's what my desertfolk call "[best enemies](http://ysabetwordsmith.livejournal.com/2452275.html)." Among enertainment tropes it touches on [Enemy Mine](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/EnemyMine), [Worthy Opponent](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/WorthyOpponent), and [Friendly Enemy](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/FriendlyEnemy). Some of this also applies to Loki and Thor, or Loki and the Avengers. Then there's [FoeYay](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/FoeYay), love between enemies, and of course [I ship good!Schrodinger/evil!Schrodinger](http://ysabetwordsmith.livejournal.com/1980394.html).  [Troll romance](http://mercurialmalcontent.tumblr.com/post/30468720185/on-troll-romance) divides relationships into [quadrants](http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Quadrants), in which hate between two equals is called [kismesissitude](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=004295); this is particularly apt for the early stages of good!Schrodginer/evil!Schrodinger.
> 
> [Cosmic string](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cosmic_string) is a topological defect of space, sometimes appearing in quantum science fiction -- and science fantasy or fantasy featuring cats. This overlaps the concepts of [cat's cradle](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cat's_cradle), a type of [string figure](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/String_figure) game. Learn how to [play cat's cradle](http://www.wikihow.com/Play-The-Cat's-Cradle-Game).
> 
> [Villains typically flee from danger](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/CowerPower), abandoning their allies if necessary or even using them as a meat shield. They may not even consider this a form of betrayal, as they never trusted each other in the first place, just working together as long as it was convenient.
> 
> Bruce's quote "[Don't make me angry](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0077031/quotes)" is a classic, which has evolved into the trope [You Wouldn't Like Me When I'm Angry](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/YouWouldntLikeMeWhenImAngry). You can see the [original television clip online](http://geekwisdom.wordpress.com/2013/05/18/dont-make-me-angry-you-wouldnt-like-me-when-im-angry/). Yes, I've been a Bruce-and-Hulk fan for ages, enjoying them across many iterations.
> 
> Loki's references to meeting Hulk, and Bruce's description of Loki smelling crazy, come from _[The Avengers](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Avengers_\(2012_film\))_.
> 
> According to both [Norse mythology](http://ancienthistory.about.com/od/lokimyth/g/Loki.htm) and [Marvel comics](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Loki_\(comics\)), Loki is a shapeshifter.
> 
> [Berserkers](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Berserker) also appear in Norse mythology -- interestingly with the observation that fire and blades don't affect them, but hammers do. They were supposed to get het up in battle, but doing so off the field was frowned upon as it tended to end in wasteful death and destruction.
> 
> [Loki's powers](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Loki_\(comics\)#Powers_and_abilities) include a wide range of mystical abilities, but that doesn't necessarily translate into a grasp of [quantum physics](http://library.thinkquest.org/3487/qp.html).


	4. In the Possession of an Adversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki skulks around the compound in search of the Tesseract. Then he tangles with Dusty. This is not really the best idea Loki has ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the [original Dreamwidth post](http://ysabetwordsmith.dreamwidth.org/9586683.html) for comments.

Loki missed Eric Selvig  
with a sudden, bitter pang.  
Surely _he_ would have known  
what to do with this benighted device.  
He had made the other one  
sit up and _dance_.

It was humiliating  
that Loki had to flee again,  
leaving the Tesseract  
temporarily in the possession  
of an adversary.

No sooner did he turn his back  
to make a judicious retreat, though,  
than he felt reality unravel _again_  
as the Tesseract phased away.

As Loki ran through the compound,  
he wondered glumly if  
he would be able to hold onto the Tesseract  
even if he managed to get his hands on it.  
He was starting to suspect not.

The man out of time had teased him  
about that on their interminable plane ride,  
saying that he'd seen the thing  
 _melt_ somebody once.

Well, that much power  
could certainly do as it pleased.

Loki slunk through the brush,  
gritting his teeth as some kind of  
spiky seedpod pricked its way  
right through his leather pants.

Texas still didn't like him.  
He began to understand  
the warning he'd been given.

Loki could hear the opposing team  
yelling at each other as he crept past them.  
They were disturbingly more organized  
than the Avengers had been.

Finally Loki felt the squeeze and punch  
of power coalescing onto the material plane.  
He followed it through the long halls of the building.

The Tesseract was cloth again,  
this time blue with ridiculous red trim.  
Hastily Loki cast his spell  
and began trying to reconstruct  
the rune sequence that he had  
been working on earlier.

Reality faded away,  
and then back as he finalized  
the bindrune at the end of the set.  
There remained only the minor effort  
of carving and casting ...

From inside the Tesseract,  
Loki heard the sound of  
a Phase Two gun activating  
as alter!Dusty took aim.

This time, he would not bear  
the humiliation of defeat!

Loki punched her in the face  
and grabbed the gun.

The dark-masked beige cat  
tried to claw his arm off.

Loki howled and waved his arm  
frantically to shake her off.  
She took a substantial amount  
of skin with her when she went.

Naturally that was when  
the Tesseract dematerialized.

Loki swore in seventeen different languages.  
He looked at the empty space,  
and then at the gun in his hand.

Blood dripped down his pale skin  
as he trudged out of the room.

Alter!Bruce was lying on the couch  
in the next room, utterly unfazed  
by the appearance of Loki.

"I see you have a gun,"  
said the brown-striped cat.  
"I have a Nobel Prize and a Hulk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The Avengers](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Avengers_\(2012_film\)) contains references to Loki and Selvig, Steve teasing Loki, the Phase Two guns, and having a Hulk.
> 
> Sharp seedpods are a staple of [many Texan plants](http://www.ehow.com/info_8638950_plants-spiny-seed-pods-flowers.html), including the spectacular [devil's claw](http://www.ranchmagazine.com/index.php/Range-Plants/devils-claw.html).
> 
> [Runes](http://www.sunnyway.com/runes/) are used in Norse magic and spirituality. They are simple in concept, subtle and powerful in application.
> 
> On rare occasions, [cats can be aggressive](http://www.perfectpaws.com/agg.html). There are tips for [discouraging your cat from attacking you](http://www.wikihow.com/Make-Your-Cat-Stop-Attacking-You). Those are probably all invalidated if you are trying to take over the world at the time.


	5. When Faced with an Unstoppable Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki deals with Hulk ... not very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the [original Dreamwidth post](http://ysabetwordsmith.dreamwidth.org/9603982.html) for comments.

Loki wished that he had an army this time,  
even the inferior formation  
that the Chitauri had proven to be.

Instead he had a Phase Two gun  
that might or might not fire properly  
if he pulled the trigger,  
his strength, his magic,

and his wits.

Never let it be said  
that Loki of Asgard  
came unarmed to any fight.

Loki shot at alter!Bruce.

Alter!Bruce ... somehow managed  
to be elsewhere at the time.  
Without magic,  
insofar as Loki could tell.

Loki used his gun,  
and his fists and his feet,  
and quite a wide assortment of spells,  
without connecting once.

With grudging admiration,  
Loki recognized the dodging skills  
of a fellow victim.

That at least gave him an idea.

"What kind of a coward is it  
who abandons his teammates  
and his _entire world_  
to take a vacation in a desert resort?"  
Loki said.

On the top of the bookcase,  
Bruce's eyes glinted green.

_Uh-oh,_  
Loki realized.  
 _Hulk-out in 3 ... 2 ... 1 ..._

The bookcase emitted  
an ominous groan.

There was really an unreasonable amount  
of space between Loki and the door.

The next minute,  
a rather confused tiger  
in a vivid shade of lime green  
was perched on the remains of the bookcase  
and a pile of slippery paperbacks.

A magnificent bit of flyting  
blossomed in Loki's mind  
and fell out of his mouth  
before he could stop himself:

"Tiger, tiger, burning bright  
In the desert of the night  
What bouquet of handsome lies  
Made you think that you were wise?"

With a massive snarl,  
the green tiger pounced.

Loki realized that teasing alter!Hulk  
was _still_ a terrible, horrible idea.

Loki squirmed free.  
He had, after all,  
grown up wrestling with Thor.  
He knew how to cope  
when faced with an unstoppable force.

At least the Hulk  
couldn't throw him out of an airplane.

The green tiger did, however,  
swiftly catch up to Loki  
and pin him to the ground again.

Loki broke loose -- barely --  
and this time took the precaution  
of filling the room with false images.

The damn cat didn't even slow down.  
He was, _somehow,_ smarter than Thor  
even in this brutish form.

Loki winced as the Hulk  
tackled him yet again.

Hot, damp breath blew against his face.

Loki felt the fabric of reality  
buckle and twist around him.  
Desperate, he snatched at the power  
and flung it full force at the Hulk.

Then the spell backfired and ...

Hello Lokitty.

It was the most humiliating setback of all.

There he was, a tiny white cat  
with a dark mask and paws,  
long fluffy fur, and _horns_.

Worst of all, Loki could tell  
from the way everything looked  
that his eyes had reverted  
to their natural Jotun red,  
though why that should happen  
he had no idea.

The woman Ash picked him up.  
Loki tensed, waiting for her  
to throw him into another cage.

Instead she cradled him in her arms,  
one hand steady under his feet,  
the other gently prodding at him.

Checking him for injuries,  
he realized dumbly,  
although the scratches had healed  
in the transformation.

Satisfied with her findings,  
Ash rubbed his head between the horns  
and then stroked down his back.

Oh. Oh, that was like  
nothing Loki had ever felt before.  
It was torture, yes it was,  
made of pleasure instead of pain.

_I must resist this enchantment,_  
he told himself. _I must_.

Altogether against his will,  
Loki began to purr.

Kay announced  
that the Tesseract  
hat resumed its normal shape,  
which in this world was apparently  
an enormous ring of which the compound  
was only a small part.

By then, evil!Schrodinger  
was doubtless long gone

and so was the green tiger,  
reverted back to fuzzy brown Bruce  
sprawled on the rug  
with his paws over his nose.

After hulking out,  
alter!Bruce slept for a day ...  
just like any cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The Avengers](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Avengers_\(2012_film\)) shows Thor throwing Loki out of a plane, and the arrival of the Chitauri army assigned to Loki.
> 
> Loki has [poor impulse control](http://www.doctoroz.com/blog/paul-hokemeyer-phd-jd/poor-impulse-control).
> 
> "[The Tyger](http://www.poetryfoundation.org/poem/172943)" is a classic poem that provided inspiration for Loki's [flyting](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flyting).
> 
> Cats really do [sleep most of the day](http://www.petmd.com/cat/behavior/evr_ct_why_do_cats_sleep_so_much#.UsJW9fRDvJY). Being a cat is very relaxing. Bruce needs to unwind more.
> 
> See the images that helped inspired this poem in my "[Hello, Lokitty](http://ysabetwordsmith.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/18648)" scrapbook.

**Author's Note:**

> [Lolcats](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lolcat) are the funny cat pictures with captions on them. [LOL_HEROES](http://penultimateproductions.weebly.com/lol_heroes.html) is a set of such images for _Schrodinger's Heroes_.
> 
> The Chitauri and Loki's imprisonment are motifs from _[The Avengers](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Avengers_\(2012_film\)),_ and Loki's home dimension. Alex and the team are native to the local dimension. Bruce has actually come from a third, having diverged from canon just after his lab accident in _[Hulk](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hulk_\(film\))_ and sought refuge with a scientist friend.
> 
> [Evil Twin](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/EvilTwin) is a famous trope, and that's how good!Schrodinger and evil!Schrodinger often refer to each other. Technically they're more of a [Doppelganger](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/Doppelganger), along the lines of [Mirror Self](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/MirrorSelf) and [Alternate Universe](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AlternateUniverse).
> 
> The references to Loki's fall, his visit to Midgard, and Jotunheim all come from the movie _[Thor](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thor_\(film\))_.
> 
> Bruce Banner: "I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him."  
> \-- _[The Avengers](http://m.imdb.com/title/tt0848228/quotes?qt=qt1684897)_
> 
> [Maine Coon](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maine_Coon) is a breed of large sturdy cat known for their gentle and intelligent nature.


End file.
